


be naughty, save santa the trip

by reinventlove



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinventlove/pseuds/reinventlove
Summary: "Joshua Dun, you are not sucking me off while wearing a Santa hat."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavydiirtysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/gifts).



> i know i'm a day late sorry but merry christmas have some filth

Tyler wakes to soft light and warmth, limbs entangled snugly with Josh's. He attempts to chase sleep for a few minutes longer, but the realization that it's Christmas morning wakes him up fully despite his efforts.

He rolls over and stretches, bleary eyes falling on the Christmas tree in the corner more out of yearly habit than anything else. The tree is hardly big enough to be considered more than a branch, but they're both fond of the little thing despite the lack of packages beneath it. Funds are short, and Tyler and Josh mutually agreed that there wasn't any need to buy each other gifts this year. Tyler doesn't mind in the slightest; getting to spend the holidays with Josh is more than enough for him.

Josh begins to shift slightly next to Tyler, grumbling and pulling him closer where his arm is still wrapped loosely around Tyler's waist.

"Merry Christmas," Tyler yawns, nuzzling into Josh's neck. Josh mumbles something unintelligible into Tyler's hair, and Tyler laughs. "What?"

Josh huffs and leans back so he can slur out, "D'you want your present now or later?"

Tyler's eyes snap open where they'd been drifting sleepily closed again. "What? We said we weren't gonna -" He trails off, eyeing the smirk on Josh's face. Understanding overtakes his momentary panic, and Josh takes this opportunity to lean forward and softly press his lips to Tyler's.

"Don't you wanna at least know what I got you?" Josh asks sweetly, suddenly wide awake. He rolls until he's on top of Tyler, straddling him at the waist. Tyler huffs out a laugh.

"Don't remember telling you what I wanted."

"I made an educated guess," Josh replies, and leans down to suck and nip at the soft skin of Tyler's neck. Tyler whimpers at this, eyes closing against his will.

Josh laughs and slides back, pushing the sheets along with him until his head is level with Tyler's boxers. He starts to lean down and then freezes, snapping his fingers once. "Almost forgot."

Tyler looks down the bed in confusion to see Josh dive over his own side of the bed, out of sight.

He emerges a few moments later, grinning. Tyler shakes his head resolutely. "Take it off."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Josh replies, returning to his previous position in between Tyler's legs and hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers.

"Joshua Dun, you are not sucking me off while wearing a Santa hat."

Josh just smiles and sinks lower, mouthing at Tyler's cock through his boxers until his halfhearted protests turn into soft moans and the fabric begins to tent. He glances up through his eyelashes and pulls at Tyler's boxers until Tyler allows him to wiggle them off. Immediately, he leans down to lick and kiss up and down the insides of Tyler's thighs, earning soft sighs and whimpers for his effort.

"You were saying?" Josh asks in feigned politeness.

"Shut up," Tyler says, voice strained, hips twitching upward slightly.

Josh takes pity on him and finally takes the head of Tyler's cock into his mouth. Tyler groans, hands going instinctually to twist in Josh's pink curls, but finding in their place the bright red fabric of the Santa hat. He groans again, out of aggravation this time, and grips at the sheets instead as Josh begins to slide his lips down slowly, taking more of him in.

He continues for a few minutes, alternating between bobbing his head and pulling back to suck at the tip and do that thing with his tongue that makes Tyler practically convulse.

"Josh," Tyler whimpers finally. Josh hums in response, and the resulting vibrations draw a moan from Tyler's lips. "Take- ah- take the damn hat off. I wanna -"

Josh rolls his eyes and relents, pulling off with a pop to remove the hat and throw it onto the other side of the bed. Tyler's hands go to Josh's hair like magnets, and he contentedly weaves his fingers through the strands. Josh returns to Tyler's cock with force, bobbing faster now and eliciting almost constant moans and whimpers.

Embarrassingly soon, Tyler feels his orgasm building and tugs softly at Josh's hair. "Josh, fuck, I'm - I'm gonna-"

Josh doesn't stop, just increases his speed even more, before pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head again, humming softly. He looks up at Tyler through his lashes, eyes glinting, and sinks down, taking as much as he can in one swift movement.

Tyler feels his stomach clench, eyes squeezing shut, and then he's coming hard in Josh's mouth. A moan of Josh's name, followed by a stream of curses, dribbles from his mouth as Josh continues to work his throat around him.

Finally, Josh pulls off and plants one last kiss to the twitching muscles of Tyler's stomach before crawling up to join him at the head of the bed. Tyler's panting begins to slow as he buries his face in the skin of Josh's chest.

After a moment, his shoulders begin to shake with giggles, and Josh nudges him. "Tyler? What's so funny?"

Tyler pulls back, shaking his head through his laughter. "It's just- I got you the same thing."


End file.
